How To Do A Kick Flip
by NeverLoveAnother
Summary: When Ron and Hermione see the infamous Lord Black on the TV and assume that it is the long lost Harry Potter will sparks fly or will the claws come out?
1. Chapter 1

Three years

Hey there you wonderful readers! This is the story that has been taking up all of my time and typing ability's. Lol I hope you enjoy reading this. Review

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN CONNECTION WITH IT!

XXXXXXXX

Three years. It had been three years since anyone had seen Harry Potter. There had been the attention grabbing fans claming to have seen the boy wonder but when investigated it was only a crazed fan looking for his fifteen minuets of fame.

Everyone was in frenzy still when it came to the topic of the missing boy who lived, and everyone was convinced that his two best friends knew where he had run off to but the trio minus one was as lost as the rest of the world. They wanted their friend back and looked everywhere they could think of.

After the war ended and Harry vanished the Ministry of Magic had come to the conclusion that he had bee kidnapped by rouge death eaters and sent every member of the auror squad out on a last mission to find and annihilate every and all-current followers of Lord Voldemort. With the joined forces of the American, Russian and Chinese wizarding forces they where able to track and take down each and every death eater- amazingly over 2,000- but sadly Harry Potter was never found.

There where other story of where the golden boy of the wizarding world had gone off to. The most ludicrous of them all was that Harry was living in muggle London, dressed as a woman and working in a local pub. And yet again came to find that the busty brunette that worked at the pub did look like Harry but had no idea who tom riddle was or what a grim is.

Ron and Hermione were on their last string of hope when there happened to be another Harry sighting. They were watching the wizarding televised showing of American Idol when a commercial came on for the 2000 X-Games. There was a flash show of some of the sports events that would be taking place. The picture changed when a reporter started to interview a man in a helmet and protective gear. Interested Hermione turned up the volume and leaned further towards the screen.

-On the television-

"So I'm Markus Raleigh at the 2000 X-Games in sunny Honolulu Hawaii talking with the infamous Lord Black. Ha! So how are the events going so far?" The reporter asked turning to face the man next to him. Hermione sat back in her seat when a familiar British accent started to flow from the man he was wearing typical skate boarding attire and had on the darkest pair of shades Hermione had ever seen.

"It's going good even though the real games don't begin until tomorrow there are still little bets going on." The man said as he began to shed his elbow pads and helmet. Though he kept his glasses on Hermione couldn't help but think that she knew this man from somewhere. He had Black hair that was extremely ruffled and was streaked with green and white.

"Yeah and I bet you're the winner of most of them?" The reporter asked as the man picked up his skateboard and placed it at his feet.

"You bet I make more money placing bets on myself then winning a competetion." The man said laughing along with the reporter and slapping hands in a high five.

"So what do you have to say to the people out there?" The man asked pushing the mike closer to the other.

The man slowly turned toward the screen and took off his glasses. Hermione screamed and Ron came running into the living room wand in hand.

"What! What's going on?" Ron said looking at his ashen wife sitting on the couch holding a pillow closely to her chest.

"Its him Ron. Harry." She said in a small voice a small tear falling down her cheek. "He's right there." Hermione said pointing to the screen where she had frozen the picture. There was Harry in all his green-eyed glory. He was smiling at the camera a gleam in his eyes that Hermione couldn't remember seeing. Ron sat down next to his wife and held her close. He picked up the remote and let the TV play.

"All I have to say is that this is going to be one of the best X-Games yet. So family and friends should come out to see the games. They start tomorrow, oh and check the VIP table if you know someone in the games. You never know what you'll find." Harry said he winked at the screen turned around and dropped down into the skate pool.

"Ron we have to get to Hawaii and fast we have to go and see him! Oh but then I will have to take Gwen out of school for the time being and I'll have to take off from work and-" Hermione was abruptly cut off by her husbands lips mid rant. He pulled back and looked down at his wife.

"Mione calm down I know we don't have to do a thing. You still have your time turner and with us on the other side of the ocean there is no way for us to run into our selves. So calm down go into the back rooms and start packing. I'm going to the bank to get some money exchanged for muggle American dollars so you sit and relax. I'll even go and pick Gwen up from preschool early okay? Don't worry." With a slight push Hermione had risen from her seat and placed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Ron turned from his retreating wife when the X-Games commercial came on again. Ron watched with rapt attention as the man on the screen once again reached up to pull off his glasses. Ron held his breath, as he looked closer at the hand holding the glasses. There on his left hand was two bands one a polished silver-or what he thought- with three emeralds flanking each side of a nice size diamond. On top of that ring was another silver band that had what he supposed were runes. Hermione had walked back into the room multiple suitcases trailing behind her.

"What's wrong love?" Hermione said looking at the stunned look on Ron's face. His turn to be speech less he points to the rings on the man's hand and looks up at his wife astonished.

"That's it we are leaving right this minuet. Ron go and get Gwen right now! I'll go to the bank. Why are you just sitting there? Go!" Hermione barked the command to her husband as they raced to the door.

XXXXXX

Well there you go I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are welcome even flamers are welcome I'm not picky. Lol Review.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey there you wonderful readers

Hey there you wonderful readers! This is the story that has been taking up all of my time and typing ability's. Lol I hope you enjoy reading this. Review

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN CONNECTION WITH IT!

XXXXXXXX

Ten minuets later Hermione, Ron and their 3 year old daughter Gwendolyn were speeding to the airport. Gwen loving the speed her daddy was going at was laughing it up in the back seat. Her miniature Harry potter flying action figure flying around her dodging her hands as she tried to catch him.

Of course having the smartest witch of her generation be your mother came with some advantages. Gwen but only two had a vast vocabulary and were able to talk clearly with her parents.

"Gwen, sweetie. When we get on the plane we're going to have to put Harry away okay?" Hermione said seeing the first of the air strip coming into view.

"But mommy Harry no like in bag." The two year old said as the little Harry came flying into her hand. "No mommy don't!" Gwen cried as Hermione deactivated the Harry doll and placed it in her bag.

"Its okay baby you'll get him back on the plane. Ok?" Hermione said trying to stop the water works that were soon to follow. Ron also noticing the tall tale signs quickly parked the wizard's car. He came around the back seat and unbuckled Gwen from her seat.

"Hey princess guess what I got for you?" Ron said as he held an object behind his back. When the war ended and he and Hermione had planed to get married he found that he didn't want to be an auror anymore. He like Harry had had enough of dark wizards and found no joy in the field.

Since Hogwarts Ron had realized that he was quite gifted in charms work. With the help of his brothers Fred and George he had begun to make toys for little kids ages 2-12. His first project had in fact been the Harry Potter Flying action figure. Though he had only given the doll to his daughter- he had to have Harry sign off on the contract- he knew it was going to be a hit if his own child couldn't get enough of it.

"Ohh what daddy what?" Gwen said bouncing up and down in her father's arms. Hermione stood looking across the hood of the car at her family. Ronald's toys had become even more famous than the twins joke shop. Every time he would come home with a new toy for Gwen the little girl's eyes would light up.

"It's a new toy I though of. You like Mommies hugs right?" Ron asked as he locked the car and walked toward the front doors of the airport.

"Daddy's too!" Gwen said as she hugged her father around the neck. Ron laughed and hugged his daughter back.

"Well you know how mommy and I can't hug you all the time?" At this she nodded her head. "Well this teddy bear feels like mommy or daddy is hugging you all the time here try it." Ron had pulled out a fluffy white teddy bear that had a red and gold bow tie and bright blue eyes. Ron gently placed the bear in her arms and she automatically locked it in a hug.

Hermione watched fascinated as Gwen hugged the bear tighter and tighter. She had to laugh at the hopeful expression her husband wore. Gwen finally looked back from the hugging teddy and smile brightly at her mother.

"Like Mommy!" Gwen said pushing the bear at her mother that had just come from around the car. Hermione carefully hugged the soft toy to her chest and sighed at the feeling of being held in some ones arms. She looked at her husband with all the love she could find and grinned as she held the toy back to her child who gladly hugged it again.

"So Mione what do you think?" Ron said as he continued to walk toward the baggage claim. Hermione leaned over their daughter and kissed him on the cheek.

"It's wonderful Ron. I think that older people would like one too." She said giggling going through all the necessary airport securities.

Finally seated on the plane Hermione cast a wandless attention diversion spell so Gwen could play with her Harry toy. As she was playing with the toy Hermione turned to Ron who was sketching something on his drawing pad.

"What are you working on?" She said trying to look over his arm at the page but couldn't when he pulled it away.

"Now, now, Mione you know I don't let anyone see my new toy ideas until they are finished." Ron said Hermione's pouty look only making him laugh.

"Okay since you don't want to share I won't share with you." She said turning on her other side to watch what Gwen was doing. What she said seemed to spark some interest in Ron as he closed his sketch pad and turned to his wife.

"What do you have to share?" He said leaning over her shoulder. Hermione continued to play with Gwen as if he wasn't even there, when kissing her neck lightly didn't get him anywhere he turned to his greatest weapon…whining.

"Mione please! I want to know the suspense is killing me please tell me!" Hermione's shoulders had bunched up at the sound of her husbands whinny voice and gave a great sigh of frustration when he began to say please repeatedly.

"Oh alright I'll tell you but you have to promise that when you find out you won't go running up and down the hall way like you did last time." Hermione said pointing an intimidating finger in his face. Ron acting the perfectly obedient puppy and only nodded his head and leaned in closer to Hermione.

"Well, remember how we where talking about how we didn't want Gwen to be an only child?" Hermione said looking expectantly at her husband.

"Yeah…and?" Hermione gave him a look like '_are you serious_?' and sighed again.

"And remember how we said that we were going to try again for another kid when we went on our second honeymoon. That was last month?" She said waving her hands as though the gestures would help in some way.

"Yeah I remember all those things Mione but what do they have to do with what you want to tell me?" Ron said his cheeks turning a little pink in his frustration. Hermione gave a sort of muffled yell and turned on Ron.

"Some times you are the blindest man I have ever met Ronald! I'm trying to say that I'm pregnant!" Hermione said her brown ringlets bouncing as she shook her head in annoyance. When Ron hadn't made any comment she turned back to him only to see a giant smile spreading across his face.

"Ron…" Hermione was just about to reach for him when he shot out of his seat screaming at the top of his lungs.

"I'm going to be a dad again!" He continued this way as he ran up and down the isle of the plane accepting hand shakes and high fives from the other dads on the plane.

"Ronald! Ronald! Oh my!" Hermione kept screaming trying to get her husband to sit down before the flight attendant came. She didn't even see Ron coming at her with that grin on his face as he picked her up out her seat and twirled her around.

"Excuse me I'm very happy to hear your good news but for the safety of the other passengers and your family I suggest that you return to your seat." A voice said behind Ron as he had stopped twirling Hermione around. Ron gave the attendant a dazzling smile and returned to his seat.

It was five hours later that The Weasley family departed from the air port in a rented wizard's car headed to their hotel. Ron driving, was smiling ear to ear the whole way.

XXXXXX

Well there you go I hope you enjoyed that. Reviews are welcome even flamers are welcome I'm not picky. Lol Review.


	3. Chapter 3

Lol I hope you enjoy reading this. Review

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN CONNECTION WITH IT!

XXXXXXXX

_Before:_

"_I'm going to be a dad again!" He continued this way as he ran up and down the isle of the plane accepting hand shakes and high fives from the other dads on the plane._

"_Ronald! Ronald! Oh my!" Hermione kept screaming trying to get her husband to sit down before the flight attendant came. She didn't even see Ron coming at her with that grin on his face as he picked her up out her seat and twirled her around._

"_Excuse me I'm very happy to hear your good news but for the safety of the other passengers and your family I suggest that you return to your seat." A voice said behind Ron as he had stopped twirling Hermione around. Ron gave the attendant a dazzling smile and returned to his seat._

_It was five hours later that The Weasley family departed from the air port in a rented wizard's car headed to their hotel. Ron driving was smiling ear to ear the whole way._

_XXXXXXXX_

The happy family of three woke bright and early to beautiful Honolulu Hawaii sun surf and air. Once they had had their breakfast a sleepy eyed Gwen messily eating her food while looking all over the outside dining room asking a million questions to her mother.

"Mione do you know when you want to you know, go down there?" Ron said stuffing his plate of Hawaiian veggie, sausage and cheese omelet. Hermione just shook her head some things just never change.

"Do try to keep your mouth closed Ronald your not setting a good example." Hermione said as she helped Gwen get some oatmeal out of her hair. Ron just looked between Hermione and Gwen and said.

"What I set good examples for her. You say I don't?" Ron had actually put his fork down to look directly at Hermione. Hermione could see where this was going from a mile away and looked Ron right in the eyes.

"Stuffing your face till you look like a chipmunk and talking with your mouth full of food is not proper table manners and as a girl Gwen should eat like a lady not a truck driver. I've been telling you about your table manners since we were in school so don't look at me as if this is something new Ronald."

Hermione kept her stern look seconds before she burst out laughing at the look on Ron's face. Some people near by gave her odd looks others gave her amused ones while others just focused on the cute little girl with oat meal in her hair.

After breakfast it was time to go to the X-games stadium. With a quick locator spell the car pretty much drove its self right up to the stadium door. They quickly found a park and went into the entrance, they didn't get far not two steps into the hall they were stopped by about five to six armed guards that asked them for their names.

"I'm Ronald Weasley and this is my wife Hermione and my daughter Gwen. What's the problem?" The guards assured them that it wasn't anything bad and that they were to be escorted to the VIP tent as soon as you arrived. Ron and Hermione gave each other tense looks that spoke more than any words could…he was here.

They were lead through a side door and through many twist and turns that had Ron spinning. Gwen had fallen asleep in her daddy's arms and Hermione was just trying to wrap her mind around the fact that they were going to see Harry again.

They went though another pair of doors and came out into a wide open space. White tents had been scattered all over the place some had signs on them some didn't. Their was one tent that seemed to tower above the rest they were lead to a stair case placed on the side and told to climb up there will be some one there to greet you.

Excitedly they walked up the stairs but it was not Harry they met at the top. He was a tall willowy man black hair slicked back with a black suit and cowboy boots. He was talking at a extremely fast rate into a cell phone which he snapped closed when he saw them.

"Ahhh so you must be the Weasley's! Oh he was right I could find you a mile away. How are you did you have a nice flight? Well of course you did I mean its Hawaii. Anyway I want you to sit right there and watch the show here I think you'll find who your looking for. But please I beg of you please do not leave this tower tent. When he is finished he will come up and see you. Thank you enjoy!" With that he turned to the stairs his phone glued to his ear once more.

Shrugging her shoulders Hermione took Gwen from Ron and went to take a seat in the three cushioned chairs at the edge of the tent. When they looked down they were looking at the main half pipe. There was already some one on it and they were doing all kinds of tricks. Some of which she had ever seen.

One by one they saw amazing performances, spectacular wipe outs and dare deviling moves. It wasn't until the end did Gwen wake for this and was soon wide awake cheering along with the crowed. Ron was bouncing in his seat at the show and Hermione had to admit it was fun. A waiter came by and asked if they would like anything. They all ordered some food and drinks and continued to watch the show.

Hermione almost spit out her soda when they announced the next person the skate the half pipe.

"And the one you've all been waiting for the one…the only…LORD BLACK!" The applause was defining. Cheers and whistles and screams and yells. The walls shook with the force as a dark haired man with a glowing green skateboard stepped up to the ledge.

Hermione was on the edge of her seat as she watched the man do unbelievable stunts. Back flips in the air twist and turns that had the crowd on their feet. There was a time when he did a spin and it looked like he didn't have enough speed in it to land but he spun through it and landed the trick finishing his run.

He bowed to the crowed that had risen to their feet when cheering him on. He smiled for the cameras on the ground when he got down and signed any paper thrust into his hands. He even took a picture with one screaming fan girl.

Hermione wanted so bad to run down there and join them but stayed in her seat as instructed. As agonizing as it was to wait they had to stay put while he went through the free skate and optical course getting strait tens across the board.

Hermione almost clapped in joy when she saw lord black look toward the VIP tent and began to walk over the same armed guards surrounding him. They all watched as he climbed the stares one by one, seemingly going very slow. Once he did get to the top everyone in the tent guest and staff alike looked at him in wonder and glory. Practically worshiping the man silently.

With a sweep of his hand he sent everyone in the tent out closing the flap as soon as the last one left. Though you could see the guards in the shadows on the tent. They stood there looking at each other Lord Black a small smile, Hermione a few tears running down her face, Ron gazing at him eyes wide and Gwen looking at all three adults wondering what was going on but guessed it was not the time to ask. Hermione took a tentative step forward slowly taking the helmet and sunglasses off. She started to cry more as familiar green eyes looked back at her.

"Harry?"

XXXXXX

Well there you go I hope you enjoyed this. I actually did this in less than an hour and I'm very proud of myself. Lol Review! PLEASE!


	4. Chapter 4

Lol I hope you enjoy reading this. Review

I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANYTHING IN CONNECTION WITH IT!

XXXXXXXX

_Before:_

_Hermione almost clapped in joy when she saw lord black look toward the VIP tent and began to walk over the same armed guards surrounding him. They all watched as he climbed the stairs one by one, seemingly going very slow. Once he did get to the top everyone in the tent guest and staff alike looked at him in wonder and glory. They practically worshiped the man albeit silently._

_With a sweep of his hand he sent everyone in the tent out closing the flap as soon as the last one left, though you could see the guards in the shadows on the wall. They stood there looking at each other Lord Black a small smile, Hermione a few tears running down her face, Ron gazing at him eyes wide and Gwen looking at all three adults wondering what was going on but guessed it was not the time to ask. Hermione took a tentative step forward slowly taking the helmet and sunglasses off. She started to cry more as familiar green eyes looked back at her._

"_Harry?"_

_XXXXXXXX_

Everyone knew it was coming…everyone. The unmistakable sound of a slap which almost drowned out the sound of the roaring crowd made everything very still. No one moved…even small Gwen had ceased her squirming to watch her mother who's hand now lay limply at her side after making contact with Lord Blacks face. Ron just held on to Gwen as he watched the small yet sad smile turn fond on Harry's face. He took in the traditionally black shaggy hair though now streaked with green and white. The sparkling green eyes that even after all this time had not changed. He was broken out of his trance as harry took in a deep breath and reached up to rub his stinging cheek.

"I guess I deserve that huh?" he said his face scrunching up in a grimace as he continues to try and rub the pain out of his face…He knew immediately that what he had said was not a wise thing to say as Hermione's shrill voice filled the tent.

"DESERVE! WHAT YOU DESERVE?! WHAT YOU DESERVE IS A GOOD FIRM KICK IN THE ASS HARRY POTTER! WHY I OUTTA-" She was cut off mid rant by harry who had given her a pointed look and a wand less/wordless silencing charm. Hermione's eyes grew wide when she realized what he had done and proceeded to charge him but was pulled back by Ron sec's before she would have reached him.

"Hermione calm down bashing his face in will get you no where! At least let him explain before you try to kill him!" Ron reasoned, Hermione nodded her head and turned back to harry a pointed look of her own meaning for him to undo the spell…

"I'll only take off the spell on 2 conditions…One, no one in this tent is to call me Harry Potter understood? My name is Lord Jameson Black…James for short." To this he got nods from both adults and little Gwen. "And two, no more screaming." To this he looked directly at Hermione who just crossed her arms and nodded.

"Okay. Now let's try this again." They all felt the spell on Hermione lift including the silencing spell that had been placed on the tent. When looking for an answer from him Harry merely shrugged and explained that if the guards don't hear any voices soon they are going to come barging in thinking the worse. That taken care of the three adults moved over the seating area where Harry faced both Hermione and Ron. He took in a deep breath and looked at the space between them.

"Okay you guys give it to me…" Hermione was the first to sit straighter in her chair and big her barrage of questioning.

"Where have you been for the last three years?" Hermione asked a little bit of her earlier fire showing through. Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"To be honest…where ever the company sent me." He could tell by their faces that the answer he gave wasn't satisfactory and that a better explanation was demanded.

Harry sighed. "When I left the wizarding world I needed something to keep my sanity in tack. So I moved as far away from England as I could and moved around the U.S taking odd jobs and meeting new people. I had ended up in California when I got a job at a skate shop and picked up my first skate board…my coworkers taught me how to not fall and I took to it like I did flying. Eventually I was persuaded to enter an armature skating competition and took 1st place. Ever since then skating has been my life." Harry hadn't noticed the looks he was receiving from the two stunned Weasley's and the giggling little girl. Hermione was the first to come back to earth.

"But Harry…" At this Harry rose from his seat and walked over to the snack table and grabbed a bottle of water which just happened to have his face on it. Ron tapped his wife on the shoulder and shook his head in the negative, realization dawned on her face as she cleared her throat and tried again.

"James?" Harry finally looked up from the crowd below to smile in her direction.

"Yes Hermione?" The woman in question cheeks flushed prettily as she was hit full force with the charming smile. Taking Gwen from her husband Hermione walked over to him presenting the little girl to him.

"James I'd like you to meet Gwendolyn Molly Weasley." The little girl in question giggled and reached out for him, with practiced ease he lifted the baby girl into his arms and tickled her tummy.

"Hello there sweet heart, my names James, I'm friends with your mommy and daddy." Now we all know just how smart little Gwen is but even her parents were amazed when she held out her little hand toward her mother and her flying Harry Potter action figure came zooming out of her mother's bag and landed gracefully in her small palm. With a small giggle she held the doll up to James's face, looked him right in the eyes and said, "Harry Potter."

The shock written all over James's face was enough to finally crack the calm façade Ron was holding with a hard snort he burst out laughing knocking over his own bottle of water spilling water all over the floor. At one point or another Hermione finally pulls out her wand and cast a sobering charm on her husband. Once Ron was finally calm enough he cleared his throat and whipped the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry every one it's just that Kitten is so smart she figured out that the Harry doll and James were the same person." At this he began to chuckle fondly at his baby girl. James who still had a stunned face looking at Gwen finally gave a small laugh himself and took the small toy from her out stretched hand.

Harry couldn't believe the detail on the small toy. It looked just as he did the last time he played Quidditch. The only difference he could tell between himself and the small toy was the hair and the missing Gryffindor crest on the back of the Robe. He was amazed that the manufacture even got his Fire Bolt down perfectly. James gave a start when Ron waved his wand and the small toy came to life zooming around his head and flying into the rafters above their heads and back down to swirl around Ron and Hermione. James watched in amazement as the toy took one last ring around the tent and land in Ron's open palm.

"Where did you get that from Ron?" James wondered how such a toy could have been made without his permission. He noticed the blush that appeared on Ron the moment he asked so he returned to his seat, little Gwen bouncing and giggling happily on his knee.

"Ron?" Ron shifted uncomfortably on his seat as he thought of the best way to bring this up.

"Well you see James when we graduated from Hogwarts I wanted to ask Mione if she'd marry me but I needed a job first so I asked the twins for a job and they were more than happy to pay me for being their guinea pig. Anyway it wasn't long till I found out I had a knack for making toys and made my own company out of it." Here he reached into his pocket and retrieved a brightly colored business card. It read…

_Wonderful Weasley Toys and Games!_

_If you cant find something to make you laugh _

_Our toys will make your gloom a thing of the past!_

When James finished reading the card he looked up at his friends again. Hermione was as pretty as he remembered her long golden hair fell to her lower back in bouncy loose curls and her face was the vision of beauty, her dark brown eyes glittered against her soft skin and her smile was as warm as he remembered. Ron was well as he could say…a giant. Standing at what he could tell a good 6'3 Ron was tall built and handsome. He noticed how nicely dressed all three of them were and guessed that Ron had done pretty good for himself and was very happy he had found his calling. Glancing at the small version of him James wondered just how much Ron had made off the dolls.

"I guess those dolls sell pretty well huh?" James asked as he watched Gwen count to ten on her fingers. He was surprised when the deep chuckle that came from Ron.

"Don't sound so happy for me James." Ron leaned forward to look his long time friend in the eye, making sure he had his full attention

"That doll right there is the only one in existence. When I came up with the idea I knew I couldn't sell them because I wanted and needed your name on the contract. I unlike some of the cretins in the wizarding world would not take advantage of you that way and vowed to never produce another one till I got the ok from you. Gwen loves the doll to death almost had a fit when we had to put it away when we got on the plane." Ron was interrupted by a high pitched scream at the door to the tent.

"DADDY?!... DADDY!" James turned to the tent door just as it flew open and a small body raced into the room.

DHDHDHDHD

Well ok there you go that's the end of this chapter so I hope you enjoyed this…REVIEW!!.....Please?


	5. Chapter 5

Another chapter another hanging -_-'please my lovely readers please don't kill me I am just a writers block author with to much time and not enough ideas to fill my pages…hopefully you like what I write for you today ^_^ R&R

Disclaimer: I do not nor shall I ever own Harry Potter

Xxxxxxxx

BEFORE:

_"That doll right there is the only one in existence. When I came up with the idea I knew I couldn't sell them because I wanted and needed your name on the contract. I unlike some of the cretins in the wizarding world would not take advantage of you that way and vowed to never produce another one till I got the ok from you. Gwen loves the doll to death almost had a fit when we had to put it away when we got on the plane." Ron was interrupted by a high pitched scream at the door to the tent._

_"DADDY... DADDY!" James turned to the tent door just as it flew open and a small body raced into the room._

NOW:

The little body that had speed through the tent entrance actually turned out to be a small girl probably around the age of two or three…she had long beautiful black hair that was currently up in to long pigtails adorned with butterfly clips. Her face was small and round, with a cute nose and a small mouth that poked out around her thumb which was firmly in her mouth gazing at Hermione, Ron, and Gwen. It was a bit unnerving for the family as looking at the small girl showed that her eyes were completely white, well…Slivery grey. Hermione at first believed the small child to be blind but she navigated her way though the room with ease. Ron on the other hand was completely speechless at the little girl because he too assumed her to be blind but she seemed to be watching his every move. Shifting his gaze to James he decided to wait before he voiced his thoughts.

The little girl had made her way over to James and taking a few steps more toward her "daddy" she set herself behind his legs and regarded the unknown family with suspicion no two year old should….

Harry could only place his hand over his face as he waited for the backlash…his daughter Camila, though the joy she was was cursed with the ability to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. He had been hoping to bring her up and introduce her to Hermione and Ron after they had caught up and he had the chance to warn them…but of course knowing his luck nothing ever went as he planed. Placing his hand on the little girls head he bent down and scooped the child into his arms with ease. Taking a deep breathe he kissed her fore head and turned to meet his friends questioning stares.

"So…everyone I'd like you to meet my daughter Camila. Can you say hi Camila?" Camila just gave a little wave before she turned to place herself at the crook of James neck. Harry laughed before smiling at Camila and resuming his previous seat placing Camila on his lap facing Hermione.

"She's a bit shy…and I'm guessing your wondering about her eyes?" he directed that question more to Hermione than Ron seeing as she was almost dying to ask. Harry got the impression that Hermione wanted to take out a pad and start asking a million different questions when she sat up in her seat and offered her hand to Camilla. Seeing the shiny diamond ring she hesitantly took her hand and then attempted to try and pull off Hermione's wedding ring. Looking up at Harry as Camila continued to try and get off her ring she asked the silent question and was granted permission to pick Camila up.

"She's adorable James…"Hermione cooed as she let the little girl slide the ring off her finger and gaze at it as the light from the window cast sparkles on the tent walls. "How old is she?" Ron asked as he lightly touched her hair. Camila turned at the touch Hermione's wedding ring still clutched in her little fist. All the adults present laughed as Gwen turned in her fathers grasp and held out her hand to Camila.

"I'm Gwendolyn." Surprisingly the other little girl handed Hermione her ring and reached over to grab Gwen's little hand in her own. "Camila..." All the adults were shocked when Gwen pointed to Camila's eyes and tilted her head.

"Camila? What's with your eyes?" Camila seemed confused for a second at the question before she turned to her dad with a questioning look…

"Elle se demande pourquoi tes yeux sont comme elles sont amoureux." James said in French to the little girl who finally seemed to understand what everyone was talking about…

"Elle ne devrait pas le point." James couldn't help the bark of laughter that came from him at his daughters reply. At the startled look from Hermione and Ron James explained that she said that Gwen should stop pointing. Ron had the same reaction as James and began to crack up laughing petting Gwen then Camila on the head.

"These two are going to be some work when they get older huh?" James agreed, seeing as it was time for some grown up talk, James walked over to an open area of the tent and did a bit of wandless magic to create a playing area for the girls. Once they were set up the two toddlers began comparing toys and playing and the parents were sure they were safe they resumed their seats, drinks and snacks replenished.

"Ok James it's time to spill the beans. Talk." Ron was a bit distracted by the cute black haired little girl but his curiosity was getting the best of him and they wanted answers. Sighing James moved over to the window and waited for the question he had been dreading answering ever since he left.

"Ok what do you have?" Sitting back down he glanced at Camila and Gwen before giving his friends his full attention.

"What is wrong with Camila's eyes…she would appear blind to anyone else but we can tell she can see just fine." Hermione asked also looking at Camila as she played with a doll.

"There isn't anything wrong with Camila's eyes. Before Camila was born I was aware that there was a possibility that she would gain a creature inheritance from either me or her mother…or both. When she was born we found that she had inherited the Radzkabon gene from the both of us. Camila is the first Malasikera in the last 300 years…." Hermione wanted to ask more about the race of people the little girl descended from but, there was just one thing she needed to know. The thought had been burning a hole through her head since the Camila walked in.

"James...who is Camila's mother?" Hermione finally blurted out. James looked like a mixture of dread and nauseous. Out of everything he had to go trough today this one question would be the hardest to answer of all…

"Well…"

"Well now that! Is a good question!"

XXXXXXX

And that is where I shall leave it and guess who is coming in the next chapter! Guess I dare ya? You'll never get it lolz if u want the next chapter send me lots of reviews!


	6. ATTENTION UPSET AUTHOR!

ATTENTION!

This is just a small note to all the readers out there….REVIEW! You sent authors PM saying when are u going to update! When will there be another chapter? Most of you who got this message only got it because you have this story on alert! We thank you for taking the time to read our words, select them to be on your favorite list and communities but you must remember…feedback is the best motivation a reader can give to a author.

So please dear readers of the fan fiction nation, if you want us to become better writers, bring new idea's to the table and create a better plot for your entertainment…give a shout out at the end of a chapter. So next time you read a chapter a one shot a 2 shot or even a novel drop us a line and tell us what you like and don't like, help us make our world apart of yours…

SIDE NOTE:

There is no need to review this little note here XDDD unless you really want to…but when there's an actual update to this story…REVIEW!


End file.
